The Best Birthday Present
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: Crystal has prepared a surprise birthday party for Gold, but he doesn't show up... This is for Gold's birthday! MangaQuestshipping


**A/N Hey! Spritgurl21 here. It's been confirmed that I'm coming back on the 25****th**** but I WILL start my first story very soon! (Once I get the plot figured out and stuff.) It WILL be a Pokemon Adventures/ Special story! *cheers* Anyways, (since I am stuck on the 3****rd**** chapter) I have decided to make this MangaQuest story for Gold's birthday! (Which I missed by 2 days :( ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Gold! Gold! You're gonna be late! WAKE UP!" a blue-haired girl shouted at the front of the door.<p>

No reply came after waiting for five minutes. "FINE! JUST SLEEP FOR ALL I CARE! DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK!" she stomped away, fuming.

She was supposed to get Gold for a 'meeting' of the Johto pokedex holders; which was actually a surprise party for Gold's birthday. Crystal had been looking forward to it since the beginning of the month, and had spent all her free time working on it. Now, the day had come, and that fool _overslept_ forgetting all about the 'meeting' and his birthday.

Crestfallen, Crystal had went back to the house where Silver was. After waiting a few more hours, he left, saying he had to go back. Silver only asked Crystal to give Gold his present when he appeared.

"Stupid, childish, flirty, JERK!" Crystal screamed as she kicked a jagged rock into the bushes.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Gold said as he came out from the bushes.

Crystal stood in shock for a fraction of a second then moved closer, smiling.

"Gold? Do you remember what day it was today?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Um… My birthday!"

"And?"

"… OH MY ARCEUS! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MEETING!"

Crystal just kept smiling as she came closer, and closer, until…

*SLAP*

The sound echoed around the whole town.

"YOU STUPID JERK! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE MEETING! ME AND SILVER WAITED FOR HOURS AND YOU NEVER CAME AND… _STUPID!_" Crystal ran toward the forest, crying and stumbling.

Gold reached down and picked up the two packages she had dropped. His face paled as he read the card attached to one of the boxes. "Crys! Wait! Come back!" he shouted while dashing off after her. The card fluttered down, delicate words inscribed on it.

"_To Gold, the most annoying, stupid, jerk ever. But… That's why I love him."_ (*1)

* * *

><p>Gold found Crystal, skipping rocks by the river. (AN Does the forest by New Bark Town even HAVE a river? Anyways…) She glared at Gold as she came closer.

"Crys… I'm sorry I missed the meeting… It probably meant a lot to you and Silver…"

"You call _that_ an excuse? After making us wait for _five hours?_"

"You probably spent a lot of time planning it… Since it was a birthday party, right?"

Crystal's eyes widened. "How did you figure that out, jerk?"

"You left your presents on the ground."

"One of them was Silver's."

"Guess I better apologize to him too, huh?"

"Better."

They sat on the riverbank in silence for a few minutes.

Crystal stood up. "I gotta go. It's almost time for dinner…"

"Already? It's only 3 PM." (*2)

"I skipped lunch."

"Oh… Have a safe trip."

"The house is only a few steps from here."

"Oh yeah. Right." (*3)

"Can you tell me why you missed the party?"

Gold looked up. "You lost your 'lucky' pokeball over here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found it." He held up a luxury ball, except it was light blue instead of black.

"You… spent five hours looking for that pokeball?"

"Yeah. It's special to you, right?"

"Yes… It is."

"Do you forgive me now?"

Without warning, she came closer and pressed her lips on his. She slowly backed away. "Yes. I do."

After she had long gone, he still sat there, dumbfounded and confused on what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Poor Gold. Even after he read that card he STILL doesn't know that Crystal loves him. <strong>

***1 a bit OOC. But I've never read the GS&C chapters so I don't really know their personalities…**

***2 the party was supposed to begin at 10 AM.**

***3 again, not what Gold would've said at the time. Curse me for my impulse of putting OOC stuff!**

**Anways, you can expect a story soon! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD!**


End file.
